The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having contact organizers.
Electrical connector systems are typically provided with a pair of mating electrical connectors mated together to form an electrical connection for signal and/or power transmissions. One known example of an electrical connector is the D-subminiature or D-sub type of electrical connector named for a characteristic D-shaped metal shield at the mating interface. A D-sub electrical connector typically contains two or more parallel rows of pins or sockets surrounded by a D-shaped metal shield that provides mechanical support, ensures correct orientation, and screens against electromagnetic interference.
However, conventional D-sub electrical connectors are not without disadvantages. For example, the D-sub electrical connectors have a large envelope, which may be unfit for particular applications requiring a low profile electrical connector. Additionally, conventional D-sub electrical connectors utilize swing latches on the ends of the connector to connect the electrical connectors together. Such a swing latches require additional space on the sides of the connector to allow the latch is to swing and the swing latches are subject to damage and may be inadvertently unlatched. When one of the swing latches is damaged or unlatched, the connector may rotate or pivot causing possible electrical disconnects. Moreover, conventional D-sub electrical connectors having cables terminated to the contacts are typically potted or filled with the epoxy, making field termination impractical.